Untitled
by Trowakun
Summary: Trowa and Catherine have been sent to another time period. You'll never guess who they meet...
1. Untitled1

** Untitled  
** by: Trowa-kun  
e-mail: fujisaki_suguru@hotmail.com

* * *

Whooohooo! My first FanFic! :: bounces :: This is a GW/FY crossover...and I have NO idea where it's going! ::snickers:: Well, I mean, I know what is 'going' on, but I don't know what will happen! ANYWAYS! I'll gladly take suggestions...including one for a title...Just e-mail me with your suggestions.... no Flames please.   
  
Now on with the show! 

~*~*~Part One~*~*~ 

  
She knew she shouldn't be here, they needed to get back so that they weren't late for work. However, the old temple fascinated her. It was just amazing to her that it had survived the war. He had been in the war and hadn't wanted to stop, he wanted to get back so they had time to get ready before the opening. But she had insisted, so they had stopped.   
  
She walked through the gate and into the shrine. The dust was thick, evidence of negligence. The young man followed her in reluctantly, "We really should be going back…" His voice trailed off.   
  
"Don't worry! We have plenty of time!" She winked at him and walked further into the temple. "I just want to look, there's no harm in that." She giggled as she walked up to alter.   
  
He walked up behind her, laying a hand on her shoulder, "We really should go…" At that same moment, she had reached out to the alter and touched a very dusty statuette of a bird.   
  
Suddenly a brilliant red light surrounded them, pushing them away from the alter. She felt his arms wrap protectively around her before her body went numb, the world slipping away from her.   
  
When she woke, she heard the soft whispers of voices around her. She tried to move, but her whole body ached. She could feel that she wasn't on the cold, hard floor of the temple; instead there was a softness underneath her which was a bed. _"I must have passed out."_ She thought to herself, and he must have brought be back. Smiling tiredly she let herself drift back to a dreamless sleep. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

  
When the light had flashed, his war-trained mind immediately though _bomb_. Without thinking, he wrapped his arms around the slightly older woman and pulled her to his chest protectively. He had felt her faint in his arms, but had no time to worry about that. Mere seconds after the red light had flashed, he knew it wasn't a bomb due to the lack of a shock wave and the burning heat that normally accompanied one.   
  
Suddenly his back hit the ground, a cloud of dust coming up and around the two bodies. He sat up slowly, still holding her in his arms. A cough racked his body and the dust stung his eyes, but he ignored the pain and checked to make sure she was all right.   
  
Whispers started to surround him as well as the sound of people milling about. _"What? This place was deserted only moments ago!!!"_ He slowly lifted his eyes and the realization sank in that they were no longer in the temple that they were in moments ago.   
  
They appeared to be in the middle of a dirt street, which wasn't too out of the ordinary for him. _"Were we blown that far away from the temple?"_ his mind thought for a moment, until he noticed the garb of the people milling about. That wasn't the normal clothing style that he was familiar with. The people were keeping a fair distance from them, which was perfectly fine with him. The further away they stayed from her, the safer she was.   
  
But that little bit of security wasn't to remain. Moments later the crowd parted to let men in a red colored uniform past. _"Armor? Soldiers haven't worn armor like that in…"_ his face paled _"…in centuries…"_

~*~*~*~*~*~ 

  
There had been a brilliant flash of red light out in the city. The Emperor had been looking out a balcony and had seen it. He turned and was about to call for his aids, when they came running up to him. Obviously they had seen the flash of light as well.   
  
"My lord…" one of them spoke up.   
  
He cut them off with one glance, "Send out some soldiers to check it out…. and send Nuriko with them…."   
  
They nodded and scurried off to do as he said. Nuriko had been in the shadows when Hotohori had given the order. He stepped out and walked up behind him, "Hotohori-sama…" His husky alto voice trailed off.   
  
Hotohori turned and smiled at Nuriko, "Ah…Nuriko, I surmise you saw?" Nuriko just nodded in response. Hotohori nodded, "Good, I know whatever this is, you can handle it."   
  
Nuriko's eyes lit up with the praise the Emperor had just given him. "Hai, Hotohori-sama!" He turned to go get ready.   
  
"Ano…" Nuriko paused upon hearing Hotohori's voice and turned to look at him. The other Suzaku warrior smiled, "Be careful, Nuriko…."   
  
Nuriko smiled, "I will…don't worry…" With that he turned and trotted off to find the soldiers he was to accompany and protect.   
  
Hotohori watched Nuriko go then sighed. What a perfect time for this to be happening. Miaka had just left to return to her own world only days ago. He knew Nuriko was probably thinking the same thing he was, "Maybe she's already returned..." His voice trailed off in a whisper. He could only hope. 

~*~*~*~*~*~ 

  
Nuriko followed the soldiers out of the palace. It wasn't hard to locate where the flash of red light had occurred. The giant crowd of people milling around easily gave the location away. He let the soldiers part the way and lingered behind to catch a glimpse, almost afraid to look, the hope mixed with the fear of whether or not Miaka had returned to them already. He was startled to see not one, but two forms huddled on the ground, one protectively holding the other. The boy was staring at the soldiers with a look of disbelief on his face, the girl in his arms however…_"Brown hair…"_ Nuriko's hopes went up a notch, _ "Could it be? Has she returned to us?"_   
  
Nuriko pushed the guards out of his way, and walked up to the two huddled forms. The young man holding the girl seemed to be slightly younger than him, but his eyes told Nuriko something different. There was pain in those eyes, pain that shouldn't be borne by someone so young. The pain of loss, of death, of killing and being killed. Nuriko's heart instantly went out to the younger boy.   
  
The boy stood up, holding the girl in his arms. Unfortunately for Nuriko, he held her such a way as he couldn't see her face. But now he could notice her clothes, which were very unlike Miaka's, or at least what he had been used to seeing Miaka in. He boy glared at the soldiers and Nuriko, and then suddenly, they were…gone…_"GONE?" _  
  
Nuriko blinked and looked up as the boy gracefully landed on the roof of one of the nearby buildings, still cradling the girl in his arms. "Sugoi…" Nuriko whispered. 

~*~*~*~*~*~ 

  
He looked down at the crowd below him, other than Noin; he hadn't seen anyone with purple hair…and never that shade of purple. When that person had walked out from behind the soldiers, his old instincts kicked in. He had to make sure she was safe, and the roof was a fairly good place to do that from.   
  
However, shock soon set in, when the purple haired… person? He wasn't sure if it was a man or a woman yet. But he was completely shocked with that person nimbly jumped and landed on the rooftop next to him.   
  
He backed away slowly, keeping her away from that person, someone who could possibly hurt the only family member he had left. "Who are you and where am I?" He glared at the purple haired person, his own brown hair covering one of his eyes.   
  
The purple haired person smiled, and in his alto husky voice, responded, "I am Nuriko" He bowed and the straightened, "One of the Suzaku Seven, and you are in the capital city of Konan." Nuriko eyed the younger yet taller boy, "If I may ask, who are you and who is your friend there?"   
  
He looked down at his sleeping sister as he debated whether or not to give out the requested information. Finally deciding it wouldn't make matters much worse he looked back at Nuriko, "My name is Trowa, and this is my sister Catherine."   
  
_"It's not Miaka!"_ Nuriko's heart cried, he had hoped so much that it was her. Instead of letting his disappointment show though, he just nodded and then asked, "Is she ok?"   
  
Trowa looked back down at her, worry evident in his voice, "I…I'm not sure…"   
  
Nuriko nodded and walked up slowly, making his posture as un-offensive as possible. "How about you come with me back to the palace and we'll have a doctor look at her?"   
  
Trowa took a step back from the on coming person. His razor sharp mind raced through all the possibilities of the situation. Finally he nodded his consent.   
  
Nuriko smiled and clapped his hands together, "Oh good! It's always nice to have guests! The palace can get sooo boring sometimes!" He hopped back down to the ground; sending the crowd scattering, "Go home everyone! There's nothing to see here!" He shooed away the crowed.   
  
Trowa looked down and eyed the situation before jumping and landing lightly on the ground next to the indigo haired woman? He wasn't sure yet, but that's kind of the way this person acted.   
  
Nuriko turned to the soldiers, "You can go back now..." One of the soldiers was about to protest when Nuriko raised a delicate hand, pointing back to the palace, "We'll be right behind you, now go!" The soldiers nodded and headed back reluctantly. Nuriko turned to face Trowa, "Let's get her to the palace and make sure she's ok…" He then turned and headed towards the palace.   
  
Trowa waited for a moment before following Nuriko, _"Oh Catherine, I hope I'm doing the right thing. I hope this isn't going to get us into more danger."_ Catherine moaned lightly in his arms and nuzzled closer to him for warmth. He looked down at her, worry creasing his brow, and increasing his pace to catch up to Nuriko. 

~*~*~End Part One~*~*~ 

11/29/01 


	2. Untitled2

** Untitled  
** by: Trowa-kun  
e-mail: fujisaki_suguru@hotmail.com

* * *

Whooohooo! My second part to my first FanFic! _ When I'm inspired...I'm inspired..._::bounces:: This is a GW/FY crossover...and I have NO idea where it's going! ::snickers:: Well, I mean, I know what is 'going' on, but I don't know what will happen! ANYWAYS! I'll gladly take suggestions...including one for a title...Just E-mail Me with your suggestions.... no Flames please.   
  
Now on with the show! 

~*~*~Part Two~*~*~ 

  
Catherine slowly woke again. The bed she was in was soft and warm, and made her want to stay asleep there forever. But the hushed whispers caused her stay awake, wanting to listen, trying to recognize the voices. None were recognizable to her though.   
  
She opened her eyes, expecting to see her own room. She was shocked to see something completely different. The room she was in was spacious and its furnishings were luxurious. Sitting up, she took in the full view of the room and then… "TROOOOOOOOOWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The handmaid on the other side of the room fainted when Catherine screamed. Catherine curled up on the back corner of the bed, shaking in fear.   
  
Seconds later, Trowa came bursting through the doors. "Catherine, are you ok?"   
  
Catherine looked up, tears in her eyes, she flew into his arms, "Jittei!!!*"   
  
Trowa wrapped his arms around her, "Shhhh…..Aneue*….shh….it's ok……"   
  
Nuriko and another man walked in behind Trowa. Catherine looked up and saw them, "Ano…Trowa…who are these people? Where are we?"   
  
Trowa could feel his sister shivering in fright in his arms. He pulled her out from the hug and turned to face the new comers. Pointing to the woman with the purple hair, "This is Nuriko. She invited us to stay here." He made a broad sweeping gesture, "This is the palace of a country called Konan." Catherine gave him a funny look. He just shook his head, telling her that he didn't completely understand it himself. He then looked at the other person, then back at Nuriko. He'd already met the Emperor, Hotohori, but he hadn't met this man.   
  
Nuriko had blushed when Trowa talked about him. _"He doesn't know about me! He doesn't know!!"_ The thought, surprisingly enough, made Nuriko extremely happy. He saw Trowa looking at him and realized that Trowa hadn't met the man next to him yet. "Ano…gomen ne! This is Tamahome-kun. He is another member of the Suzaku Seven."   
  
Trowa nodded and turned back to Catherine. She looked up at him, fear and confusion in her eyes. "I don't know how we got here, Aneue, but I'll figure out how to get us home. You just relax and enjoy yourself while we are here and let me take care of everything. Ok?"   
  
While Trowa was talking to Nuriko, he noticed the handmaid that had fainted and went over to her. She was waking up so he helped her up, "Daijobu ka?" The maid nodded weakly and caught the last part of what Trowa said to Catherine. The young lady stood with Nuriko's help and walked over to Catherine. She bowed politely, "Sumimasen, would you like me to draw you a bath, my lady?"   
  
Catherine looked startled at the turn of events. She looked up at Trowa for help in the decision. He just nodded that it was ok. "Umm…sure, I guess that it would be nice."   
  
The young woman smiled and walked off to do what she had just said. Trowa looked at Catherine, "Why don't you follow her, maybe talking to her will help you adjust to our surroundings?" Catherine nodded and followed the handmaid.   
  
Nuriko watched Catherine walk off and then shooed the two men out of the chambers. Outside of the chambers they walked down the breezeway.   
  
Tamahome eyed Trowa, still uncertain if he was foe or friend. "So, where did you say you were from?"   
  
Trowa blinked, _"How am I supposed to answer that? I don't even really know where I'm from!"_   
  
Nuriko playfully poked Tamahome in the ribs, "Tama-chan! Leave Trowa-kun alone, he's had a stressful day!"   
  
Tamahome winced, "Don't call me Tama-chan!"   
  
Trowa watched the exchange between the two and chuckled a little. Nuriko spun and smiled at Trowa upon hearing the chuckle. Tamahome walked off as Nuriko turned his attention from him. Trowa winced as Tamahome immediately ran into a wall. Nuriko turned and looked at Tamahome, "Ano…he's been like that since Miaka left…he'll be ok though."   
  
Trowa watched as Tamahome shook the impact off, turned and ran into a pillar, "Are you sure?"   
  
Nuriko winced at the second impact, "I'm sure!" He looped an arm around the taller boy's shoulder. "Lets go for a walk, I want to show you around some." 

~*~*~*~*~*~ 

  
The two walked into Suzaku's Shrine. Nuriko watched Trowa for any signs that would mean he was an enemy, but none displayed themselves.   
  
Trowa eyed the interior of the shrine closely. The place had a feeling of familiarity to it, too familiar for his tastes. He walked up to the alter and saw a larger version of the statue that Catherine had touched, prior to them coming here.   
  
Nuriko saw the upset look on Trowa's face, "Ano…Trowa-kun, Daijobu ka?"   
  
Trowa turned and looked at Nuriko. "Yeah, I'm fine." He walked away from it putting a mask of cheerfulness on. He'd gotten good at that since the end of the war. He did it for Catherine because it made her so sad to see him not smiling, and he would do anything to keep her safe and happy. She was all he had, and after finding her after so many years, he wasn't going to lose her again, not if he could help it.   
  
Nuriko eyed Trowa carefully, he knew that look on the younger man's face, too well, because he did it all the time himself. Be cheerful so that the others around you don't worry. He placed a hand on the taller man's shoulder, stopping him, "Iie, Trowa-kun, I can see that you are upset. You don't need to hide it from me. I'm willing to help you and your sister…"   
  
Trowa's gaze sharpened suddenly, the change so quick that Nuriko jumped slightly. Trowa saw the effect on Nuriko and his features softened a degree, "Gomen nasai, Nuriko-chan." He sighed slightly, "Its just…this room…" Nuriko blinked, but remained quiet, letting him finished. "…add a couple hundred years of dust, and I could have sworn this was the temple Catherine and I were in before we ended up in this city of yours…"   
  
Nuriko's eyes widened as he finished his statement. Trowa shook his head and looked at Nuriko, "But if that were true…"   
  
"Then you were thrown back in time…" Nuriko finished.   
  
Trowa's face showed that he really didn't believe that theory. Nuriko chuckled, breaking the silence, "But that's not possible! Right?" Trowa nodded in agreement and the two linked arms and walked out of the shrine. 

~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Nuriko and Trowa sat in silence on the back of their respective horses and looked over the lake. Nuriko had taken him to the stables to show him around and upon seeing Trowa's love for the animals, asked him if he'd like to go for a ride. Trowa had agreed, telling Nuriko that at home, he worked with performing animals a lot and riding would probably make him feel a bit more at home. Now they sat, letting the horses cool down a little and drink some water after the hard ride they had given the animals.   
  
Trowa broke the silence "The land here...it's so…pure…"   
  
Nuriko blinked and looked at Trowa, "What do you mean, pure?"   
  
Trowa turned at looked at Nuriko, then back at the lake and the surrounding lands. "Where I'm from, our land has been torn up by battles. Almost a year an a half a go the wars ended, but the land is still recovering."   
  
Nuriko looked at Trowa, "Oh…" Nuriko wanted to ask more questions, but the pain evident underneath Trowa's mask of 'cheerfulness' kept him silent.   
  
Trowa pulled up the reigns; his horse immediately let Trowa know that he didn't like that. Moments later Trowa's head came to the surface of the lake, a dazed and confused look on his face. Nuriko, shocked at the turn of events, suddenly broke into laughter. "You…look………funny!!!!"   
  
Trowa blinked, standing up and walking out of the lake, his hair plastered to one side of his face, and his clothes soaked. He looked up at Nuriko, his glare at Nuriko's laughter turning into a sly grin.   
  
In the palace all the handmaidens and servants stopped in their tracks, looking towards the lake. The Emperor, startled from his paperwork, knocked a stack onto the floor as he got up to look out the window. And Tamahome, who had been busy eating a plate, blinked and looked up.   
  
Nuriko screamed at the top of his lungs as Trowa grabbed him and tossed him into the lake. The horses, startled by Nuriko's scream, turned and ran back to the stables. Nuriko made his way back to the edge of the lake, glaring at Trowa.   
  
Trowa laughed at the look on Nuriko's face, "No…_YOU_ look funny!"   
  
Nuriko's scowl turned and he started laughing as well. Suddenly he launched himself at Trowa, sending them both tumbling down into the muddy ground of the lake edge.

~*~*~*~*~*~ 

  
Two very muddy figures walked back to the palace. The servants in the courtyard blinked and looked at them, then hurriedly ran off. Hotohori walked out and look at the two of them. Trowa and Nuriko stopped in their tracks, turned, looked at each other, grinned and the looked back at the Emperor. Hotohori couldn't help but laugh at them.   
  
"Ano…Jittei?" Catherine's voice came from behind Hotohori, who moved aside. Catherine was now dressed in a court lady's garb. Both Nuriko and Trowa's jaws dropped. Catherine blushed.   
  
Hotohori turned to the two muddy figures, "Go clean up, it's almost time for dinner." Hotohori turned and escorted Catherine off towards the dinning area.   
  
Nuriko and Trowa glanced at each other again and then went their separate ways to get ready for dinner. 

~*~*~End Part Two~*~*~ 

  
_Notes:_  
_*Jittei_ – younger brother  
_*Aneue_ – older sister  
  
11/29/01


	3. Untitled3

** Untitled  
** by: Trowa-kun  
e-mail: fujisaki_suguru@hotmail.com

* * *

I'm really rolling now! ::grins:: This is the third part to this fanfic and I still don't have a name for it. 

~*~*~Part Three~*~*~

Catherine looked at Hotohori and smiled. He looked back at her with a quizzical look. She giggled, "Gomen ne, its just, I haven't seen Trowa so happy since we were both children, before we were separated."   
  
Hotohori smiled, "Perhaps that is the reason Suzaku brought you here."   
  
She tilted her head to the side, "Who is Suzaku?"   
  
Hotohori paled slightly, _"No one's told her!"_ He smiled, "He is the god that protects our country."   
  
Catherine just blinked, "Oh…" Hotohori paled more at her response and rose from his chair, offering her a hand to help her stand. She took his hand, but had a confused look on her face, "Where are we going?"   
  
He smiled, "You'll see…" They walked down the breezeways till they came up to Suzaku's Shrine, "This is Suzaku's Shrine…" His voice trailed off as he watched her face that had paled dramatically as they walked up on the shrine. She walked up to the doors slowly, tentatively reaching out a hand to touch it. She jerked her hand back momentarily, frightened of it, but then gained her confidence and placed the palm of her hand on the cool, smooth surface of the door. Slowly she pushed the door open and walked in.   
  
Hotohori watched her and slowly followed her in, slightly relieved that Suzaku would let her into the shrine, meaning that she wasn't an enemy. He watched as she drank in her surroundings, her face filled with a mix of emotions, he became worried about her. "Catherine, is something wrong?" She turned and looked at him, tears on the verge of rolling down her cheeks. His eyes went wide and he immediately stepped up to her to, pulling her into a hug and letting her sob on his shoulder. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

  
Trowa and Catherine sat out in the gazebo after dinner. Both had been extremely quiet at dinner and both were still extremely quiet.   
  
Catherine was the first to break the silence, "So, did you have fun today?"   
  
Startled, he looked up at her, "What do you mean, 'have fun'? We're in a land we don't know, we don't know how we got here and we don't know how to get back!"   
  
She blinked, startled by his response, "Ano…. I meant when you were out riding with Nuriko…."  
  
"Oh!" He blinked and rubbed the back of his head, "Yeah…I guess…the look on his face was priceless when I tossed him into the lake…" Catherine gave him a funny look. "What?"   
  
"You…. just called…. Nuriko…a 'he'………" her voice trailed off in confusion.   
  
Trowa blinked, and then chuckled, "Umm…yeah, I discovered that while we were wrestling."   
  
Catherine put a hand to her mouth, trying to hide her laughter, "Oh my…." Trowa chuckled and nodded.

~*~*~*~*~*~

  
Nuriko sat and watched as Tamahome plowed through some more plates, "Ano…. Tama-chan, dinner has been over for an hour now…"   
  
Tamahome looked up at him, "Don't call me Tama-chan!"   
  
Nuriko shook his head and stood up, "Why don't you go get some rest, Tama-chan." He scowled at the other seishi before getting up and walking off. Nuriko groaned and looked up towards the ceiling, "Miaka, please hurry back…I don't think the palace supply of china can handle much more of this…"   
  
He walked out of the room and looked around, spotting Trowa and Catherine sitting in the gazebo talking. He sighed to himself, "I hope they will be ok…"   
  
"Don't worry Nuriko, I'm sure they'll find a way home…" a voice came from behind him.   
  
Nuriko spun around, and gasped, "Hotohori-sama!"   
  
Hotohori chuckled at Nuriko's reaction, and then his face became solemn. "I took Catherine to Suzaku's shrine today…"   
  
Nuriko listened intently, "What happened?"   
  
Hotohori shook his head, "She looked around and burst into tears…"   
  
Nuriko nodded slowly, "I took Trowa by earlier as well, he seemed rather upset himself."   
  
Hotohori nodded, "The shrine must have something to do with them being here then." The two Suzaku warriors just stood there for a while and just pondered the situation. Hotohori broke the silence, "She did say something else…" Nuriko raised an eyebrow. "She said her brother seemed much happier here than he had been in a long time, from where they came from…" 

~*~*~*~*~*~

  
Trowa had seen Catherine safely to her room so that she could get some rest. After that he just wandered around the palace for a while, trying to think things out. He walked out into the courtyard and looked around. The place was lit only by the full moon above, and not a soul was around. _"Who would be up at this hour anyways? It must be two or three in the morning now…"_ He walked around, not even looking at the variety of flowers that were actually in full bloom this late at night. Those were of no interest to him. What he wanted was a way to get Catherine safely home.   
  
He noted that the gates that led out to the city were locked, and he wasn't about to ask one of the guards to let him through. He really didn't feel like talking to anyone. But he did want to get out of the palace and go back to where he and Catherine appeared to see if he could find any clues.   
  
With that decided in his mind, he nimbly leapt and landed on the top of the wall surrounding the palace. From this vantage point he could view a good portion of the city and was able to find the spot that he and Catherine appeared.   
  
With a little jump, he landed on the ground outside of the palace, his hand tucked in his pockets. He glanced around to see if anyone saw him land, and with a satisfied nodded he started walking back to the 'spot'.   
  
During this time, Nuriko had been watching him from the shadows. He was amazed when he saw Trowa land on top of the wall, and once he disappeared over the edge, Nuriko jumped up and hunkered down low to follow him without being spotted. He watched as Trowa walked off in the direction, which he and his sister first appeared, and once he had rounded the corner, Nuriko jumped down to the ground, not nearly as graceful has Trowa had. He stood up quickly and dusted himself off, then turned to the side of a building, peeking around the corner.   
  
Trowa heard a thump behind him and paused, _"Someone is following me…"_ He hurried around the corner and waited patiently, certain that the person would show themselves eventually. And sure enough, moments later indigo hair peeked around the corner. Trowa reached a hand around and grabbed the collar of the person, pushing him up into the wall. He looked up at the face, then his jaw dropped, "NURIKO???"   
  
Nuriko looked down at him sheepishly, and waved. "Hi…" he chuckled out.   
  
Trowa let him down carefully, "What are you doing?"   
  
Nuriko looked at him, "I could ask you the same thing."   
  
Trowa eyed him, "I was going to look for clues…"   
  
Nuriko straightened his tunic, "Well, I was just following you to make sure that you didn't get hurt. Konan has some pretty rough thugs that come out at night."   
  
Trowa turned his back to Nuriko and started walking off, "I can take care of myself."   
  
Nuriko just stood there with a frown as he watched the taller boy walking off, _"I know you can handle yourself against the thugs of Konan…but can you handle your own emotions?"_ Nuriko shook his head and trotted to catch up to Trowa.   
  
Trowa looked over at him, "What are you doing? I told you I can take care of myself."   
  
Nuriko shrugged and grinned, "Thought you could use the company."   
  
Trowa stopped dead in his tracks and watched Nuriko as he walked on ahead of him. Nuriko turned and looked at him, "What's wrong, Tro-wa?"   
  
Trowa looked at him, "What makes you think I need company?" Nuriko blinked, "Ano…"   
  
Trowa just grumbled and started walking again, brushing past Nuriko. Moments later he realized Nuriko wasn't following him, causing him to stop and look back. Nuriko just stood there with a dumbfounded look on his face. Trowa sighed, "Well, are you coming or not?"   
  
Nuriko's puzzled look washed away and was replaced by a grin. He ran up next to Trowa, grabbed his hand and continued to run, "What are we waiting for?" 

~*~*~End Part Three~*~*~

11/30/01


	4. Untitled4

** Untitled  
** by: Trowa-kun  
e-mail: fujisaki_suguru@hotmail.com

* * *

I had such a hard time getting that last one to upload...it almost drove me sane...almost...Anyways...we shall see what happens now, shan't we?  
No flames guys, KK? good...... 

~*~*~Part Four~*~*~

When morning had come, Catherine had walked down to the stables. The smell of fresh hay and sweet grain made some of the tensions of the situation ebb away. She would have liked to have come down to the barn with Trowa, but she had been unable to find him, so she went by herself.

The few workers that were in the barn didn't really seem to notice her, and just stayed out of her way as they went about their work. This didn't bother her one bit. In fact, it really just made it easier for her to relax. She found some brushes lying nearby, so she picked them up and went into a stall with a little gray mare.

The horse eyed her and snorted. Catherine was a completely unfamiliar smell to her. Catherine knew this and slowly extended her hand, palm up, to the mare so she could smell her better. The mare sniffed, and then lipped the pro-offered hand. Finally satisfied that the woman wouldn't hurt her, she went back to munching on her hay.

Catherine smiled and gently started brushing the mare. She was well built and her muscles rippled under her silky gray coat with even the slightest move of her head as she munched on her hay. Catherine's worries and concerns faded into the back of her mind as she busied herself caring for the animal.

"Ahem…" 

Both Catherine and the mare jumped at the sound and turned their heads to look at the man standing there. "Ano…Hotohori-sama…" Catherine stuttered.

The emperor smiled at her, "Gomen nasai, Catherine. I didn't mean to startle you."

Catherine blushes slightly as she picked up the brushes she'd been using to groom the mare. "I hope it was ok that I was brushing her…its just I needed something…" Her voice trailed off.

"To take your mind off of the situation?" He somewhat finished for her. She nodded. "Would you like to take her for a ride? I was about to go for my daily ride myself, and I would love to have some company."

She looked at him and nodded, "Hai…I think I would like that…"

Hotohori nodded and called a stable hand over, asking him to get Catherine a saddle and bridle for the horse. Catherine walked out of the stall and noticed the horse attached to the other end of the reigns that Hotohori was holding. It was a gorgeous chestnut mare, slightly taller than the one she had been grooming. The stable hand came back and saddled the gray mare up for her, handing her the reigns. Thanking the stable hand, they walked out of the barn and mounted the horses.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Nuriko looked over at Trowa, it was morning now, but he was still searching the area for clues that obviously weren't going to be found. "Tro-wa…we should go back…" Trowa shot the older man a glare. Nuriko ignored it and grabbed Trowa by the wrist, dragging him back to the palace. Ignoring Trowa's protests the whole way.

The guards at the palace gave Nuriko a weird look, but didn't say anything to them. Nuriko let go of Trowa when they arrived outside of Trowa's room, "Take a bath and get something to eat. Then we'll continue looking for clues. Ok?"

Trowa sighed reluctantly and went into the room. Nuriko waited till the door closed, then headed off to his own room to take his own advice. He paused momentarily when he saw Tamahome running into a wall…repeatedly, "Ano…I hope Miaka gets back soon."

~*~*~*~*~*~

Catherine and Hotohori returned to the barn and handed the horses to some stable hands. "I'm really not used to making other people take care of the animals." Catherine said as she watched the horses being led off.

Hotohori looked at her, "You must work a lot with animals where you are from."

Catherine nodded, "Yes…" Her face saddened thinking about home.

Hotohori frowned, "Gomen nasai, I didn't mean…" his voiced trailed off as he watched Nuriko in the distance dragging Catherine's brother into the palace.

Catherine noticed his paused and looked up at him, then looked in the direction he was looking, "Umm…"

Hotohori looked back at Catherine, "I guess we should go get cleaned up before lunch?"

Catherine nodded, "That sounds like a good idea."

~*~*~*~*~*~

Lunch passed quietly, few words being spoken between anyone. Afterwards, Catherine followed Trowa outside, "Jittei…"

He turned at looked at her, "Nani?"

"Did…they show you the shrine?"

He nodded slowly, "Hai…yesterday…"

She fidgeted momentarily, "Did anything about it…remind you of…"

Trowa nodded, "Hai…it did, but I didn't want to say anything to you about it…"

"Why NOT?" Anger suddenly flared up in Catherine, then quickly died down, "Go...gomen ne, Jittei…" Tears threatened to spill onto her cheeks, "Its just…just…"

Trowa pulled her into a hug, "Its ok, I just didn't want your judgment clouded by what I said. If you felt the same thing I felt going into that shrine without me having said anything to you…then it means…"

He didn't get a chance to finish as Catherine bolted out of his arms and dragged him to the shrine. She paused at the door, giving Trowa a moment to compose himself before she opened the doors. 

Nuriko had walked out of the dinning area and seen Catherine and Trowa talking, and immediately went and got Hotohori. The two followed the brother and sister and watched them as they entered the shrine. "What do you think will happen?" Nuriko asked the emperor.

Hotohori shook his head, "There's no way to tell what will happen." He dragged Nuriko up to the doors of the shrine after Trowa and Catherine had gone in, "But we should watch to find out…"

Catherine looked around the shrine as they walked in. Trowa stayed close to her, just in case something _did_ happen. "It looks…almost the same…" Her voice was quiet, almost reverent.

Trowa grunted, "Just a lot cleaner…"

Catherine elbowed him in the ribs and walked up to the alter. Trowa ignored the elbowing and followed her, resting a protective hand on her elbow. Catherine reached out slowly to the sculpture of the bird. "Be careful" Trowa whispered to her. She nodded and touched it.

It was different this time; the light didn't surround them as suddenly, but it did surround them non-the-less. Again, Trowa pulled Catherine close to him, protectively. Nuriko and Hotohori watched on with awe, but didn't dare enter the shrine that was now filled with the red light of Suzaku.

~*~*~*~*~*~

The red light vanished and Trowa and Catherine looked around at their surroundings. The shrine that they had been in moments ago had seemingly aged hundreds of years in a matter of seconds. "Creepy…" Catherine whispered.

Trowa nodded and lead her out of the shrine. The surroundings were altered from moments ago, and in the distance sat Catherine's car. "Aneue…I think we're home…"

Catherine looked over his shoulder then walked around him, "Hai…you're right…we better get going…"

Trowa nodded and followed her to the car. They rode in silence back to the college where he went to school and where she worked.

They drove onto campus and Catherine pulled up in front of Winner Apartment and they got out to unload his few belongings from the car.

Duo ran out of the dorm, "TROWA!!!!!! CATHERINE!!!! Did you guys have a good summer break?" He gave Catherine a kiss on the cheek and picked up Trowa's small suitcase. Duo didn't even notice their reactions as he went back into the dorm, dragging Catherine behind him and talking non-stop. 

Trowa turned to survey the campus and suddenly stopped. There, in front of Jurai Residence Hall stood two very familiar looking people talking to each other. Trowa's eyes went wide and he turned and ran into Winner Apartment. "Catherine!"

Catherine had been talking to Quatre and Duo, but turned to look at Trowa, "Nani?"

"Nuriko and Hotohori…." She blinked in confusion and he dragged her over to a window, "Look…"

~*~*~End~*~*~

12/17/01


End file.
